


You. Love. Me

by S_weet_pie



Series: Dime Love [4]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, game-play, insists, just dime story, manipulative
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_weet_pie/pseuds/S_weet_pie
Summary: Miyoshi seperti kucing yang jika sudah menarget mangsa, tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja."Kau mencintaiku, Sakuma-san."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game adalah novel yang diciptakan oleh Koji Yanagi, diadaptasi anime oleh Production I.G, diadaptasi manga oleh Nito Subaru, dan sama sekali bukan milik saya. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi tanpa menarik keuntungan material apa pun.

“Arjuna penuh durjana, Miyoshi bertepuk sebelah tangan~”

 

“M-I-Y-O-S-H-I, MIYOSHI! SA-KU-MA, _stop breaking his heart~_ ”

 

Coda atas dendang sumbang Amari ditimpali Kaminaga adalah gelegar tawa kejam yang lain, eksplisit menyisip makna satir pada seseorang yang non-ekspresi balas menatap semua mata-mata yang tertawa dengan caranya masing-masing.

Klik.

_Flash._

Kaminaga bersiul dengan badan kamera menutupi setengah wajahnya. Satu mata terkedip pada salah satu kawan terbaiknya yang digodanya untuk membunuhnya sekarang juga. “Ini adalah wajah Miyoshi yang gagal membuat Sakuma- _san_ tertarik padanya.”

“Kau bisa coba lagi, Miyoshi,” kata Amari menyemangati—walau kekeh sarat dinanya mengkhianati semua itu. “Seperti kepercayaan untuk men-Tuhan-kan kepala sarden, kau bisa tetap percaya buta Sakuma- _san_ —paling tidak—suka padamu.”

Merinding dengan Miyoshi yang meruncingkan amarah non-verbalnya karena dua pria tertua itu berbahagia di atas kegagalannya—sekalipun Miyoshi sendiri tidak akan pernah mengakui tindakannya adalah kegagalan—dan betapa berbahaya mata-mata ini ketika digelut emosi, Odagiri berdeham.

“Aku tidak ikut taruhan kali ini.”

Fukumoto melirik padanya. “Kau takut kalah?”

Odagiri menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus karena perhatian turut teralih padanya seraya melemparkan pandangan merendahkan. “Aku tidak menemukan kesenangan menertawakan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaan.”

“Sentimentil sekali,” tanggap Jitsui, sesirap geli, sesirat dingin, dan Odagiri mengabaikannya.

Tazaki yang duduk di antara Kaminaga dan Miyoshi, membagi lirikan antara kanan dan kiri, merasakan sengatan aura mengerikan Miyoshi yang tajam menghunjam pandang tajam pada Kaminaga yang malah menyeringai nakal.

“Miyoshi, kau mengajak dia bermain poker dengan kita lagi, mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke kota, bahkan makan bersama kita saja dia tidak mau. Kalau kau melanjutkannya, apa Sakuma- _san_ tidak makin trauma padamu?” tanya Tazaki, dan ia menyesal telah bertanya karena tatapan dingin Miyoshi pun mengelupasnya hidup-hidup.

Hatano yang duduk di antara Fukumoto dan Amari, bertopang dagu mengamati dua pria yang jadi objek pelampiasan emosi. “Sakuma- _san_ memang naif.”

Miyoshi mengerling Hatano yang duduk persis di seberangnya. Seringainya terbit ketika Hatano balas menyeringai.

Jitsui dengan senyum hangatnya, akan benar-benar menipu siapa pun kecuali pria-pria di sekitarnya dengan rupa mudanya dan perkataannya. “Sakuma- _san_ kontradiktif. Dia sangat konservatif dan setia pada negara, seorang _Gunto Gumi_ , tapi bahkan dia tidak menerapkan pelajaran moral paling mendasar yang diajarkan sejak kecil bahkan selalu ada di buku-buku wawasan kemanusiaan dan diajarkan sejak sekolah dasar.”

Menyadari yang lain pun memandangi Jitsui dan mencurigai senyum normal mengelabui semuanya, Tazaki yang melontar tanya, “Pelajaran apa?”

Kecurigaan mereka tidak berlebihan manakala airmuka Jitsui berubah, menjadi lebih keji dengan mengguratkan senyum dingin nan simpul di wajahnya, “Kita harus _mencintai sesama_.”

Bahkan kekesalan Miyoshi terluruh mendengar rekan-rekan sesama mata-matanya tergelak  mendengar jawaban Jitsui, menjelma seutas senyuman geli sebagai apresiasi pada Jitsui yang sebenarnya mengatakannya tidak dalam humor gelap untuk menghibur mereka.

“Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan hal _ambigu begitu_ dalam _maksud_ yang _itu_ pada para ilmuwan, atau siapa pun pembuat literatur pelajaran moral yang menyatakan kita harus mencintai sesama dalam _pandangan itu_ , Jitsui,” kata Kaminaga setelah tawanya mereda.

Amari geli menimpali, “Kurasa bukan hanya aku yang akan senang melihat elitis pelajar kejang jika mendapat pencerahan seluarbiasa ini dari Jitsui- _Sensei_.”

“Aah, harusnya kauajarkan itu pada Sakuma- _san_.” Hatano mengganti posisi kembali ke posisi khasnya dengan kedua lengan terlipat di belakang kepala, tertawa dengan suara rendah berbahaya. “Omong-omong, Miyoshi, kau bisa menerapkan ini pada Sakuma- _san_ atau kau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat semua ini jadi lebih menarik.”

“Kau yakin Sakuma- _san_ tidak akan tambah trauma padamu?” tanya Odagiri, tersisip selinting cemas dalam nada suaranya tatkala bertanya pada mata-mata yang disadarinya tertegun lantaran terinspirasi perkataan Jitsui.

Mata-mata itu memandang pada Miyoshi tanpa membeberkan perasaan mereka yang sebenarnya, sekalipun mereka tidak mengerti dengan bahasa tubuh yang tak meriakkan emosi seperti tadi. Kini begitu tenang dengan senyum penuh kepercayaan diri terkembang.

Intensi Miyoshi yang nun jauh di kantin fasilitas pelatihan mata-mata itu, sesungguhnya menyebabkan Sakuma diterjang firasat buruk, menimbulkan siulan dan menyembulkan seringai antusias mata-mata D-Kikan.

 

“Sakuma- _san_ akan bilang: ya, dia mencintaiku.”

 

*

 

Setelah peristiwa yang memperluas ruang pandangnya dan menyebabkannya memandang dunia tidak lagi hitam atau putih, tidak lagi harus membabi buta mematuhi siapa pun yang jabatannya lebih tinggi dari dirinya, tidak lagi patut memercayai dewa yang rupa manusianya saja tak pernah ia lihat, Sakuma belajar bahwa hanya di tempat ini saja, setiap inci dan eksistensi penuh tipu.

Seperti seseorang yang telah bersandar di dinding koridor di luar kantor Yuuki.

Kedua tangan dalam saku celana, satu kaki di tekuk, bahu bersandar pada dinding, dan kepala tertoleh padanya sehingga sejumput rambut dalam lekuk sempurna terayun ringan seiring bintang imajiner terpercik mencuat dari lanskap pandang yang memenuhi sosoknya dalam perhatian.

Dan senyuman.

Selain menjadi lebih dewasa, Sakuma lebih waspada. Frekuensi ajakan untuk bersama dengan para mata-mata meningkat pasca kejadian hari itu, dan Sakuma tetap tak bisa membawa dirinya membaur begitu mudah, tidak lebih mudah daripada mengakui bahwa mata-mata bukanlah profesi yang pantas dilabel silabel pengecut.

“Ada apa, Miyoshi?”

Automatik benak Sakuma mencari alasan untuk menolak lagi ajakan Miyoshi, sekalipun senyumannya tidak terlihat berbahaya ataupun menghina seperti menertawakannya kala ia tersadar ia dijebak permainan tanpa menyadarinya.

Sebaliknya, Sakuma pikir mungkin ia benar-benar perlu harakiri untuk mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa senyum Miyoshi menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Lebih baik pikirkan hal lain. Hal menyebalkan. Seperti kata Hatano dalam salah satu diskusi di kelas Yuuki tentang kasus percobaan pembunuhan. Uh, apa katanya?

Korbannya seperti kecoa. Lemah, tapi susah dibunuh. Penakut, tapi ketika terbang dalam mode berserk bisa membuat orang takut.

(Senyum Miyoshi merekah lebih karenanya— _ah, hentikan_.)

“Apa Sakuma- _san_ akan kecewa jika aku kali ini tidak mengajakmu pergi ke kota atau bermain poker bersama yang lain?”

Tawa Miyoshi terhela bersama napasnya, seperti kehabisan napas, tapi tidak karena menorehkan kesan bahwa tawanya berbeda dari yang lain dan benar-benar menggelitik saraf-saraf sensitif di telinga seperti lentuknya bulu merpati.

Sepasang mata biru gelap memaut sepatunya sendiri, mencerna baik-baik pertanyaan Miyoshi yang mengindikasi absensi ajakannya seperti biasa, Sakuma menyerah kemudian bertanya di sela desah rendah, “Apa ada hal yang kauinginkan dariku jika kau tidak mengajakku lagi, Miyoshi?”

“Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Sakuma- _san_ ,” jawab Miyoshi dengan suara desir angin surga yang Sakuma sayangkan Miyoshi tidak akan memasukinya karena tidak percaya pada kehidupan pasca kematian.

(Ini tidak berarti Sakuma mengharapkan mereka bertemu di alam lain atau apa, meskipun dia _pernah_ memikirkannya.)

Hanya menjawab pertanyaan, sama sekali tidak sulit. Semenjebak atau semenyinggung apa pun pertanyaan Miyoshi, tidak akan semengerikan saat mereka mendiskusikan keabsahan sistem kekaisaran dalam pemerintahan.

“Baiklah.” Sakuma mengangkat kepalanya, lurus menatap sepasang mata coklat yang lebih terang dari cahaya remang koridor. “Apa yang ingin kautanyakan?”

Sakuma membiarkan Miyoshi mendekatinya tanpa melepaskan tautan pandang mereka. Dilihatnya satu tangan Miyoshi keluar dari saku celana, mengeluarkan lalu mengulurkan secarik kertas padanya.

Sakuma meraihnya, melirik berhati-hati Miyoshi yang tetap tenang tersenyum padanya dengan senyum yang mengiritasi matanya dan ia tidak suka ketidakmampuannya memaknai ekspresi penuh tipu-daya.

 

Hanya satu tanya dan empat opsi.

 

**Apa kau mencintaiku?**

**A. Ya**

**B. A**

**C. B**

**D. C**

Mendapati sepasang mata biru beludru itu garang memandangnya dengan tangan meremas gemas  kertas yang ia ulurkan, Miyoshi tertawa sedemikian geli menikmati reaksinya. Sepasang matanya meredup tatkala ia maju selangkah, menyejajarkan _eye-level_ dengan mata biru yang gelap menatap hanya dirinya saja.

“Jawabanmu, Sakuma- _san_?” bisik Miyoshi dengan suara seakan napasnya menyimpan rahasia tentang ranjang dan kusutnya pakaian.

“Tidak ada pilihan selain tidak. Kau mempermainkanku,” desis Sakuma kesal, merasa makin dipermainkan oleh Miyoshi yang kentara senang memandangnya. Ditunjuknya kertas bermasalah itu dengan telunjuknya. “Semua merujuk pada opsi A, semua ujung jawabannya adalah _ya_ , yang itu berarti _aku mencintaimu_ , sementara—“

Kepala terputar ke belakang, hingga leher jenjang Miyoshi terpampang persis diraup oleh mata biru yang kian menggelap karena ternyata ada beberapa kepala di penghujung koridor.

Seorang mata-mata jahanam menyerukan tanya.

“Apa? Ya, kau mencintai Miyoshi, Sakuma- _san_?”

 

 

Sakuma sadar benar, lagi-lagi ia diperangkap.

 

*

 

Yuuki tidak pernah mengomel, tapi tegurannya adalah pertanda bahwa _mood_ luar biasa gelap Sakuma yang bertampang masa depan suram sekaligus tak menyenangkan dipandang setiap bertandang ke D-Kikan benar-benar mengusiknya.

Siapa tidak jengkel jika tiap datang ke D-Kikan sebagai perantara dari _Sanbou Honbu_ , akan selalu ada seseorang yang berupaya menjebaknya untuk mengatakan ia cinta pada penjebaknya. Oh, jibaku.

Lebih baik Miyoshi menjebaknya untuk harakiri atau mengajaknya lagi ke kota, main poker, makan bersama, daripada mentriknya berkali-kali untuk membuatnya mengatakan di luar kemauan ia mencintai mata-mata manipulatif sialan itu.

Ini pasti ajang balas dendam atas penolakannya. Sakuma gagal berpikiran positif setiap dihadapkan oleh eksistensi yang membuatnya jadi poros gravitasi ion-ion negatif bernama Miyoshi.

Menghindari Miyoshi lebih menyusahkan karena sepertinya yang lain berkonspirasi dengannya agar ia disudutkan oleh pemuda yang selalu saja bertanya—memaksanya dengan caranya sendiri mendeklarasi, ya, Sakuma mencintai Miyoshi.

Lama kelamaan, Miyoshi mengingatkan Sakuma pada tingkah fauna yang paling dibencinya sendiri.  

Kucing tampaknya tidak berbahaya. Namun ketika ia telah menarget mangsa, makhluk ini akan mengintainya, tanpa aba-aba dia akan menyerang, bahkan begitu mangsanya bersembunyi atau menghindarinya, kucing akan mundur teratur—berpura-pura tidak menyadari posisi sang mangsa dengan menutupi observasinya—kemudian mengalihkan perhatian dengan menjilat-jilat tubuh atau mengusap-usap wajah dengan kaki depannya.

Kucing lincah menyergap mangsa dalam waktu tak terduga. Sekalinya target telah dimangsa olehnya, kucing tidak akan lekas membunuhnya, melainkan dimainkan lebih dulu. Perlahan-lahan, hingga tarikan napas sang mangsa tidak ada lagi dan kucing akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Seperti itulah Miyoshi dengan konsistensi dan persistensi dalam upaya memanipulasi Sakuma agar mengatakan: _“Ya, aku mencintaimu.”_

Sakuma merasa dipermainkan. Karena itulah yang Miyoshi lakukan. Seperti yang terjadi di kantin D-Kikan saat ini                                                                                                                  

“Sakuma- _san_ , kau mencintaiku.”

Miyoshi memojokkannya di sudut kantin. Jejarinya lentik menari di sulaman dasinya. Matanya bicara berbeda dari pertanyannya, tentang dunia gemerlap, seperti sunggingan bibirnya di balik topi _Kempeitai_ saat ia dipertaruhkan untuk harakiri.

Sekarang jika ia bisa memilih, Sakuma tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk harakiri daripada dihimpit Miyoshi ke dinding dengan mata-mata tertajam hanya mengamati tanpa membantu sama sekali. Sakuma seharusnya merasa emosi karena seharusnya ia tidak berada dalam posisi sugestif ini, dan harusnya dia yang mengimpit Miyoshi—hentikan. _Hentikan._ Maksudnya, dia seorang dominan dan ini tentang harga diri, bukan tentang keinginannya untuk Miyoshi— _baiklah, hentikan sampai di sini._

“Tidak.” Sakuma mencengkeram bahu Miyoshi, menahannya agar tidak mendekatkan badan mereka lebih daripada saat ini. “Kau benar-benar keterlaluan—“

Sebelum Sakuma sempat menyelesaikan perkataan dan menyerukan murkanya, Miyoshi dengan wajah menyesal tertunduk

“Maafkan aku.”

Sakuma mengejapkan mata. Apa yang terjadi? Miyoshi dan penyelasan tak pernah berkawan. 

“Aku mengerti.” Miyoshi memundurkan kepalanya, tidak luput menyaksikan Sakuma yang menghirup napas agak tergesa. Pendar matanya kini sengaja dipoloskan seperti remaja yang kasmaran, menyimpan tawa kemenangan jauh dalam diri melihat keriut dan tarikan alis mengajak ribut di wajah geram Sakuma. “Kau tidak mungkin tidak mencintaiku, ‘kan?”

Sakuma berdecak. “Ya, tentu saja.”

Tawa memecah ketegangan terhela ke udara berasap rokok. Beberapa mata-mata tertawa hingga  tersedak abu nikotin, bahkan mengelap airmata palsu dan bertepuk apresiatif.

Sakuma diringkus horror berat. Miyoshi menjebaknya—menang—dengan retorika kata lagi. Mulutnya terbuka, ia benar-benar murka. “Miyoshi—!”

Yang digeramkan nama palsunya mendesis halus mendiamkan Sakuma dengan menaruh telunjuk di bibir yang menggerit gigi keras-keras, kemudian mulutnya terliuk lembut.

Miyoshi menoleh ke belakang. Sakuma melihat seringainya terkembang. _Aku menang._

Pria-pria paling jahanam di belakangnya menggeleng, mengangkat tangan, menetak puntung rokok di asbak dan seringai monster mengambang di wajah-wajah termanipulatif.

_Sekali lagi. Itu baru dua kali, Miyoshi._

Sakuma menduga Miyoshi akan mengarahkan wajah menawan dengan seringai sialan itu persis padanya. Permainan belum berakhir. Namun dia tidak menemukan kosakata caci-maki, mungkin karena ayunan rambut yang hanya Miyoshi punya, atau nyala di mata Miyoshi yang jenaka dan mungkin itu tipuan tapi Sakuma bahkan tidak bisa marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak menemukan cara untuk membenci tatapannya saat itu.

Sakuma senang bermain dengan kucing dan binar jenaka mata mereka yang bulat menggemaskan.

Sakuma tidak senang bermain dengan Miyoshi dan cahaya di matanya yang berbahaya mempermainkannya.

Bahaya atas apa, Sakuma tidak berminat mencari tahu, karena itulah ia bengis menepis tangan Miyoshi yang bertumpu ke dinding dengan lengan memagari sisi perutnya dalam posisi melumpuhkan.

“ _Lain kali_ lagi, Sakuma- _san_. 

Ucapan sinis itu sengaja dilontarkan begitu manis.

Sakuma tidak mau tahu permainan macam apa yang sedang Miyoshi mainkan. Sekalipun ia tahu jika ia menanggapi permainannya, memberikan apa yang Miyoshi mau secara sukarela, maka permainan akan berakhir dan Miyoshi akan meninggalkannya seperti kucing bosan memainkan mainannya.

 

(Bagian terakhir itu, Sakuma mengepalkan tinju dan menahan diri tidak mematahkan buku-buku jari dengan menghantam kepalan pada dinding yang diam membatu.)

 

*               

 

Sakuma tahu, jika sampai ia memasang ekspresi jengkel atau mematahkan pena yang dipakainya untuk menulis laporan di buku atau mengusir Miyoshi dari perpustakaan D-Kikan sekarang juga, itu hanya akan menjadi bahan bakar untuk Miyoshi tetap bergelayut di sisinya seperti matahari pada langit biru dan mencungkil kejujuran ekspresinya setiap waktu sesetia bulan pada kelam malam.

“Kau mencintaiku, Sakuma- _san_.”

“Tidak.”

“Ya.”

“Tidak.”

“Ya.”

“Tidak.”

“Ya.”

“Tidak.”

“Ya.”

“Tidak.”

“Ya.”

“Tidak.”

“Ya.”

“Tidak.”

“Ya.”

"Tidak." 

"Tidak." 

"Ya— ... Miyoshi!" 

"Hmmph ... memang menyadari perasaan cinta dan mengakuinya adalah dua hal berbeda." 

“Tinggalkan aku sendiri.”

“Kau mau menyepi sendiri di sini untuk menghayati betapa kau mencintaiku?”

“Jangan salahkan aku laporan observasiku tentang D-Kikan pada _Sanbou Honbu_ menjadi jelek karenamu. Terutama kau.”

“Tentu bagi _Sanbou Honbu_ jelek, mereka pasti akan sangat tercengang mengetahui Letnan mereka jatuh cinta pada mata-mata yang mereka anggap pengecut.”

“Jangan tertawa. Kau mau membuatku gila?”

“Aku tidak perlu membuatmu gila. Kau sudah tergila-gila padaku.”

 “Miyoshi, hentikan semua ini.”

“Aku bisa menghentikannya, tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikan perasaanmu padaku, Sakuma- _san_.”

“Percuma saja bicara denganmu.”

“Percuma saja kau terus mengelak dari perasaanmu padaku.”                                             

“...”

“...”

Miyoshi mengantisipasi bantingan pena, robekan buku, surat pengunduran diri pada Yuuki, dan bukan Sakuma yang tenang menaruh pena di atas laporan kemudian duduk menghadap padanya untuk lurus menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan pandangan tegas mengakui Miyoshi adalah pusat tata surya untuknya 

Sakuma meletakkan satu telapak tangan di bahu Miyoshi, satu lagi di dagu, menariknya mendekat sementara ia menyejajarkan pandangan mereka. Menarik napas dalam. Mata biru gelapnya mencengkeram mata coklat dilinting geli Miyoshi yang terlalu lihai menyembunyikan perasaan.

 

Kesunyian yang lama, debu-debu berlarian di atas buku-buku, dan pengakuan menyambut penipuan.

 

“Ya, aku mencintaimu, Miyoshi.”

 

—dikatakan setegas ia mengucapkan _“Back of the imperial portrait.”_ yang seketika itu menerbitkan senyum Miyoshi.

 

Sakuma mengantisipasi Miyoshi akan tersenyum elegan dan melecehkan pengakuannya alih-alih  memasifkan ekspresi seperti ini.

Mungkin dia sudah sadar Sakuma tidak suka dipermainkan—dan siapa yang suka—terlebih dengan perasaan. Dia harusnya membuat Sakuma tanpa sengaja mengakui ia mencintai Miyoshi, bukan dengan yang tampaknya tanpa pilihan akhirnya mengakuinya.

Atau Miyoshi tidak memercayainya. _Tentu saja._

Tangannya merambat dari bahu Miyoshi ke belakang kepalanya, pada pertemuan sisiran bagian bawah dan atas rambut Miyoshi yang menukik lentik ke belakang—bagaimana bisa orang ini menyisir rambutnya sampai sehalus ini—sehingga lengannya mengalung di leher Miyoshi. Dielusnya perlahan seakan menguji kehalusannya, kemudian beralih memilin lekuk fantastis anak rambut Miyoshi di sisi kiri pelipisnya.

Sakuma pernah mendengar dari beberapa mata-mata lain yang mengeluhkan betapa menyebalkan Miyoshi memonopoli cermin dua jam setiap pagi untuk menyisir rambutnya.

Miyoshi yang tidak sudi membiarkan sembarang orang merusak tatanan rambutnya, dan kini dia diam saja membiarkan Sakuma membelai rambutnya, tetap bergeming menghirup wanginya yang seperti dosa paling memikat.

Suara Miyoshi perlahan bersanding dengan hening, “Kau mencintaiku?”

Miyoshi tidak mungkin luput melihat sudut mulutnya satu saja yang terangkat, meliuk dingin, lalu Sakuma melabuhkan bibirnya tepat di daun telinga Miyoshi.

 _Kena kau._ “Ya.”

Miyoshi tersenyum netral. Kasual. Menyenangkan. Dan sangat sialan, karena setelah Sakuma melepaskannya untuk menatapnya, Miyoshi mengerti dan memasterisasi seni artistik penuh dosa untuk memanipulasi orang merasa bersalah padanya hanya karena senyumnya saja.

“Kalau begitu, apa nanti malam kau mau ikut ke kota dan merayakan hal ini?”

Jangan ini lagi. Astaga.

“Mungkin lain kali.” Sakuma mendesah. Tentu saja, Miyoshi tidak terjebak aksinya barusan— bagaimanapun Miyoshi adalah salah satu kandidat terkuat _Spy Master_ yang tidak pernah memercayai sampul luar perilaku seseorang. “Silakan ajak aku lagi nanti.”

Sebelum Sakuma kembali meraih pena, Miyoshi menyambar dasinya, mencium sudut bibirnya dan gilang-gemilang mengembalikan kerutan emosional di kantung matanya yang menghitam kemudian berlalu.

Miyoshi berhenti untuk menoleh dengan wajah arogan tersopan miliknya dan seringai di bibirnya seperti kala ia meyakini bahwa kode yang dicuri memang ada ( _perasaan ini memang ada_ ).

“Tidak ada lain kali untuk ajakan kencan, Sakuma- _san_.”

 

Sakuma berniat menyeka kecupannya, mematahkan pena, dan hal-hal abusif lainnya tapi seringai Miyoshi yang menabuh genderang babak baru di antara mereka, permainan baru dimulai, membuatnya menemukan dirinya tergeming.

 

“Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku.”

 

Sial. Tawanya itu—

 

“Ah, kalau nanti kau mau menciumku, lakukan saja.”

 

 

 

—menyadarkan Sakuma, Miyoshi _tidak akan_ meninggalkannya begitu saja.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is kind of I write what I want to read fanfiction. :') 
> 
> Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
